basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Congress of Crystaldeep
Location Overview The Congress of Crystaldeep (CoC) is an interstellar organization consisting of nations, worlds and star systems that agree on laws, policies, standards and governmental structures. Its primary purpose is to create an interstellar society of peaceful, secure, and aligned nations. With the majority of the members within the Kelos System it is primarily considered a Kelosian government although it has members in as many as 15 other star systems. The CoC was created in the early days of the Arrq Invasion as a unified front against the threat. In conjunction with the Highlord Alliance the Congress was able to unify most of the nations on Crystaldeep into a single political movement. Since the war, the CoC kept its position in the Highlord Alliance and continued as an independent interstellar political body. CoC's real measure of success is its ability to keep "homeworld" politics in a diplomatic arena. No one nation in any of the star systems claims ultimate leadership of Kelos space, although some have stronger influence than others. This network of interstellar agreements permits nations to exist independently from one another while still upholding a unified front in other interstellar negotiations and policy. Additionally, space that is not owned specifically by an independent nation can be administered and protected under the umbrella of the CoC. Of the CoC's 428 members, 12 are on the Crystaldeep Commission. They are considered the chief decision-makers and government of the CoC. One member on the Commission represents hundreds of settlements too small to gain a Commission seat, held currently by Davis Allyn in an additional treaty called the Alliance of Independent Colonies. All other members can participate in decision-making and file their wishes with the Commission but do not have a direct vote. Currently the CoC is in direct political conflict with the Rannella System and their states while trying to garner support from the Highlord Alliance. Additionally the CoC negotiates a cold war with the Arrqa System with which they have support from the Highlord Alliance. Structure The infrastructure of CoC is such that all members can remain independent and autonomous but can come together as a unit against either an outside influence or in relationship with one another. Since its inception, it has used diplomacy to avoid internal wars and conflict with one glaring exception leading up to the current conflict with the Rannella System. All policies created by the CoC are created and voted upon by all members of the Congress. While each member of CoC has a vote, these votes are weighted differently based on the size of the electorate. Smaller nations and colonies, then, do not have the same amount of power as larger nations and the largest votes go to members of the Crystaldeep Commission. Any member can bring an issue to vote before the Congress, however the Commission must approve it before it is formally voted upon. While this system can lead to politics it ensures that trivial issues or issues not pertaining to the Congress as a whole do not clutter up valuable session time. Members of the Commission are elected by members of the Congress and can serve with no term limitations. Limitations Each member of the CoC is required to supply a certain amount military and government personnel to operate solely under the Congress. These congressional soldiers and employees become diplomatically immune to all countries and operate on only Charter law. Since the Congress was created, in 21998 GST, they have built up quite the impressive military force and subcontract private interests to create spacecraft, weapons, and equipment for them (the largest being Riyo Corporation). Within the borders of a country, that country's laws apply. This would also include any settlements, bases, colonies, or establishments that are not on Crystaldeep. If UNATA has a colony in a completely different system, within the borders of the colony UNATA laws apply. Likewise, if a company based in UNATA sets up shop on another planet, the company and its building comply with UNATA law. Anything within the Kelos System that is not claimed by a country falls under Congressional Law. Also, the CoC owns property and operational centers in various parts of the galaxy; these fall under Congressional Law, as well. The Congress of Crystaldeep meets on Crystaldeep. All the Representatives live in many parts of Crystaldeep as well as the rest of the Kelos System. Representatives are elected by the people of their countries through an electoral college that is managed and enforced by Congressional officials. Non-elected offices are appointed by Congressmen or the Congressional Speaker, depending on the position (Treasury, Secretary, and other high-level positions are Speaker appointed). Representatives have no term limits. Congressional Speakers are elected by the Congress and also can serve with no limitations. Intercivilization contact, communication, diplomacy and negotiations are all done through the CoC. The Congress represents Crystaldeep Natives and the Kelos System, not allowing individual countries to speak for the species. It is considered treason to the Kelosian species for a country to negotiate with another civilization and such an action would be grounds for war. Although it is a young establishment, it has worked well for the Kelos System so far. In the trying years ahead as the Congress of Crystaldeep handles a Kelosian Civil War as well the Arrq threat, it will soon be clear exactly how well the system works. Independent Colonies There are many colonies that have gathered under Congressional Law only, not having the backing of a country or private interest. These communities have grown for a variety of reasons: people wanting to start new countries with common ethical system, people gathering to prospect resources, entrepreneurs creating services and establishments independent of any ethical system (casinos, prostitution, etc.), or simply a group of people that gathered for similar reasons. The CoC protects these colonies if they adhere to the Congressional Charter. Organizations or colonies that openly do not adhere to the Congressional Charter are not allowed within the boundaries of the Kelos System. Many of the larger independent colonies have created their own set of guidelines under the Alliance of Independent Colonies. The AIC was created, originally, to protect independent colonies' interests when trading or negotiating with the CoC or specific countries. Members of the AIC donate resources, money, and labor to the organization so that they can have backing, financing, protection, and negotiation leverage. It is something like a union, but operates more like a political alliance. The AIC has gained so much clout, in fact, that they have a seat in the Crystaldeep Commission. Game Rules *BRPG Category:Congressional Park